


Just a Quick Bite

by SimplePassion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned: Blood, Minor original character deaths, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Wingman Teammates, a nice outing to a mall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplePassion/pseuds/SimplePassion
Summary: Kuroo dreams of Oikawa. The team tries to bring them together. And outside, the world couldn't care less about their little romance.But that's fine because Kuroo is going to make his dream a reality.He wonders, though, if he had checked his phone that day, how everything would be different.





	Just a Quick Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a prompt in [5 Word Prompt](http://an-exotic-writer.tumblr.com/post/145550544049/five-word-prompts)
> 
> Aaannnddddd as always, whenever I start a prompt, it doesn't end in a simple 2k oneshot. 
> 
> Please heed the tags I have on the fic.

**— “are you finishing that or…?” —**

**Day 1:**

Oikawa Tooru.

The world’s most conceited brat.

The universe’s most self-centered bastard.

A fucking prick in so many topics including but not limited too: volleyball, movies, books, cats.

And the goddamn man Kuroo decided to fall in love with.

Seriously universe?

How could he, such a kind, benevolent man, have such luck as to fall in love with the most good-looking, the most prettiest man in the galaxy? Possibly in history?

( “Come on, Kuroo. Oikawa isn’t that—” “Shut up, Bokuto. He is.”)

Kuroo loves Oikawa’s tenacity.

He loves his persistence.

He loves the way the curls on top of his head sway gently whenever he moves.

He loves how he checks with each of them to make sure the toss was what they wanted.

He loves how Oikawa says his name and the chan he adds to the end.

He loves the way he says “yahoo” with that little hand wave he does.

He loves saying Oikawa’s name.

He loves Oikawa _._

What he doesn’t love though, is that flock of fangirls that crowds him every. Single. Day. After. Every. Single. Practice. And event. And game.

Like right now. When they were supposed to celebrate their first victory of the season, Oikawa is with his club rather than with the team.

“Is that normal?” He asks Sawamura, nodding towards Oikawa and his flock.

Sawamura looks up mid-bite of his cheesecake, eyes wandering around the quaint cafe their volleyball team decided to eat at to celebrate their win. They fall on Oikawa, still by the entrance with his fangirls with an infuriating polite smile on his face. “The girls? ‘M think so. They've been around when I was in high school.”

Kuroo breathes in quietly through his nose, smile tightening. “And what? Do they hope to date him or something? Does he date his fan club?” Because Kuroo is 100% ready to throw on his apron and bake some cookies if means even a smidgen of a chance of Oikawa seeing him more than a teammate.

Sawamura takes a bite. “‘M don’t know. But from what I heard he’s usually dumped. Something about being too focused on volleyball.”

Kuroo smiles. “Ah, what a shame.” Thank god.

His phone buzzes in his pocket.

Sawamura only rolls his eyes, muttering under his breath something Kuroo couldn’t catch and Kuroo had no intention on catching. “You and Oikawa are a perfect m—”

“HNHNNNNHHHHHhnnnn.”

Beside Kuroo, Bokuto let out a high pitched whine that is more belonging in a restroom than a public cafe. Kuroo looks away from Oikawa to see Bokuto locked in a heavy arm-wrestling contest with one very composed, very relaxed Ushijima Wakatoshi who isn’t even breaking a sweat. His free hand clenches the end of the table.

Kuroo leans his chin on Bokuto’s shoulder, watching Ushijima’s unwavering face and the locked hands slowly, slowly inching away from Bokuto’s favor. “Bokuto, I have to say. This is surprising. You finally found someone who will take your title of champion,” Kuroo drawls.

“What? Hell no. I can totally beat — Crap! Hrhnhrhnrrhmmm! No no no no nono _nono_ **_nonono_ **—” Slam.

Bokuto wails in the loss and Kuroo pat his friend’s back in sympathy. “It’s okay, Bo. Not everybody can stay a champion.”

Kuroo was ready to spend the next five minutes nursing Bokuto’s ego back to normal but Sawamura stands, chair screeching against tiled flooring. Kuroo eyed him curiously as Sawamura makes his way to them. He rests his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, chin nodding to where Oikawa was. “I’ll get him back up. You go roundup Oikawa.”

“Why can’t you do it?” Kuroo asked blank-faced and the face Sawamura made was like Kuroo asked the world most dumbest question. Magically, Bokuto stops his wailings, straightening his back with this twinkle in his eyes.

“Yeah, what Sawamura said! Go get Oikawa. I want Sawamura to baby me.”

Kuroo narrows his eyes in suspicion but nevertheless, he got out of his seat. Behind him, a girl squeals and when Kuroo turns around he sees a girl presents a cookie and Oikawa takes it from her hand, biting half off. Even from afar, Kuroo could hear his thank of gratitude.

“Go get him, Kuroo!” Bokuto yells and Kuroo swears there’s a double meaning behind his words. But whatever. He doesn’t mind fetching Oikawa and bringing him over. And with that, he saunters up from behind and throws all his 187 cm, lanky body over the man of his dreams. Who squawked like a bird. And when Kuroo laughs, Oikawa scowls and it just made Kuroo laugh all the harder even if he got an elbow to the gut.

_He’s too cute._

He props his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder, eyeing each one of his fangirls. “Sorry, ladies,” he drawls, grin sharpening at the forming disappointment, “Coach wants to speak with him.”

“Okay, just one more mi—” Oikawa starts, but Kuroo turns him around forcibly (god, he smells so nice) and ushers him by the shoulders to their table.

“No, no, no. Sorry, Coach really needs you,” Kuroo says loudly. Probably too loudly as Sawamura cocks an eyebrow but hey. People needed to know.

“What did he need me for?”

Only when they were a ways away from Oikawa’s ever adoring fans that Kuroo says cheekily, “Nothing.”

And Oikawa digs his feet in, stopping their advancement back to the table. “...Did you lie to me, Kuroo-chan?”

Kuroo bit his cheek to stop the smile. _Ah, there it is._

Kuroo-chan. It sounds so nice leaving his lips even if Oikawa is pouting at him and his hands are on his hips and he’s irritated.

“You’re supposed to be spending time with us, not your fanclub, Oika’a kun.”

Oikawa’s lips turn upwards in a sneer. “Aww, is Kuroo-chan jealous he isn’t as popular as me? Don’t worry, nobody is as popular as me.”

“I know. You deserve to be popular,” Kuroo says, watching Oikawa reddens. 2 months together and Kuroo still isn't tired of watching Oikawa blush. His fanclub yells for him and Oikawa’s embarrassed face becomes something more polite and sweet as he waves back at them.

Kuroo’s eyes latch onto the half eaten cookie in Oikawa’s hand. An idea pops into his head. A terrible, terrible idea and Kuroo says, “Are you going to finish that?”

“What? This? Of course, I—“

Kuroo leans down and wraps his lips around the cookie. His lips brushing warm fingers as he snatches the pastry out of Oikawa’s hand and into his mouth.

Kuroo nearly chokes on the surprisingly delicious cookie when Oikawa made a noise that’s just so unbelievably cute, but he manages not to, manages to bent back up without making a fool of himself, and manages to give his signature smirk that he hopes is still devastatingly good looking while he has food in his mouth.

“It’s really good!”

“I know and it’s mine! Kuroo-chan, you big meanie! Get your own fans to bake you good cookies,” Oikawa says, “I’m going to tell Iwa-Chan on you. When he visits me next week, he’s going to kick your—“

“Alright, you two. Stop quarreling and come eat with the team,” Sawamura calls, an elbow over his chair and an expression of utter weariness on his tired face. Bokuto and Ushijima waves from the table.

Kuroo smiles toothily and Oikawa pouts, crossing his arms. “I’m still going to tell Iwa-chan and he’ll kick your sorry ass,” Oikawa mutters under his breath.

“I can’t wait.”

Kuroo sits back down beside Sawamura, watching Oikawa go order his food. A small sigh escape his lips as he rests his head on his palm.

“He’s perfect”

“Who?”

“Oikawa. He’s perfect.”

Sawamura’s eyes went to Oikawa briefly before going back to his half-finished cheesecake. “I guess. If you don’t take into account his pettiness about not going to nationals and his obsession with aliens and—”

“He’s perfect,” Kuroo repeats, smile softening as he thinks about how soft the fingers were against his lips. He misses the look Sawamura gives him.  

“Hey, Kuroo!” Bokuto yells even though he’s sitting right beside him. “We need you to referee our rematch because—oh, nevermind. Kuroo has that love-struck face on. Sawamura! Can you please be our referee?”

Kuroo waves his hand dismissively, eyes still on Oikawa as Sawamura leaves his side. He’s talking adamantly with the cashier. The poor cashier has a light tint on his cheeks and Kuroo could see the beginnings of infatuation in his eyes. And he couldn’t help but think, _same_.

His phone buzzes and Kuroo digs it out of his pocket. It’s from one of his chemistry classmates. A link to an article. New virus shocks scientists….deadly consequences… unusual behaviors… quarantined. He’s about to click read more but his phone buzzes again and it’s from Kenma. He reaches beside him to slide Sawamura’s half-finished cheesecake to him. He takes a bite just as the video starts, a Siamese kitten playing with a wand toy.

When Oikawa finally comes, with a milk bread and boba milk tea in his hands, he sits next to Kuroo. He couldn’t help the fat grin as he puts his phone down and turns to the team’s pretty boy, the prettiest boy if you ask Kuroo. “Oikawa kun, it’s nice for you to finally join us, your volleyball team, in our little get to-together to celebrate our win.”

And Oikawa smiles just as sweetly back. “Aw, Kuroo-chan if you wanted to get my attention you could have asked rather than rob me like a thug, you pig.”

“Teammates share, you know,” Kuroo says, picking up the spoon and scooping up a piece of cheesecake.

Somewhere off to the side, Sawamura says, “Hey, Kuroo! That’s mine!”

“Well, in the case,” Oikawa says, licking his lips and drawing closer, just a bit closer. Kuroo’s mouth went dry. “Are you going to finish that?”

And Oikawa is suddenly leaning forward, forward to him and soft hair brushes against his nose. Kuroo couldn’t help but presses his nose closer. Rosemary. Oikawa smells like rosemary beneath the sweat from the game earlier.

Too soon, Oikawa pulls away and with his mouth full, he says with a smug smile, “It’s really good.”

Kuroo swallows, but his mouth is still too dry and no, he can’t let it moisture itself. He needs to say something _now_. “Yeah? Well, it’s S-Sawamura’s kun.”

Shit. He stuttered.

Oikawa smirks and leans a tad closer. “Oh? What was that, Kuroo-chan?”

And there’s a shiver running down his spine to his toes. Shit.

He’s so fucked.

On the table, his phone buzzes again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on my romance writing skills. I admit it's the one genre I never felt comfortable writing for. Any advice is greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
